The creation of superficial incisions within a body conduit can be used for several purposes. For example, a properly placed incision can be used to facilitate the dilation of the conduit's lumen when the conduit is stenosed or otherwise blocked. Applications where the creation of an incision is beneficial can include, but are not limited to, the dilation of vessels and valves in the vasculature. Other conduits where incisions can be used for dilation and other purposes include the esophagus, urethra and portions of the airway system. For some (if not all) of these applications, it is important to control the depth of the incision. If the incision is too shallow, the incision will be ineffective in promoting dilation of the conduit lumen. On the other hand, if the incision is too deep, the incision can cause damage to underlying tissue. This underlying tissue can include vital organs, nerves and nerve endings, and other delicate anatomical structures, the damage of which may be irreparable.
One exemplary application which warrants further discussion is the incision and dilation of the aortic valve as a treatment for Aortic Valve Stenosis (AS). Functionally, the aortic valve controls the flow of oxygen-rich blood from the left ventricle into the aorta. Anatomically, the aortic valve consists of three semilunar cusps (i.e. right, left and posterior cusps) that are attached around the circumference of an opening that is located between the aorta and left ventricle. During each heart cycle, the cusps (also called flaps or leaflets) fold back against the inside wall of the aorta as the left ventricle contracts, effectively opening the aortic valve to allow blood to be pumped through the aorta and into the arteries in the vasculature of the body. Between contractions of the left ventricle, however, the cusps extend into the passageway between the left ventricle and aorta to close the aortic valve and form a tight seal that prevents blood from leaking back into the left ventricle from the aorta.
For any of several reasons (e.g. aging, or birth defects), it can happen that the aortic valve is somehow damaged and may become stenosed. When this happens, the aortic valve does not open to its normal extent and the flow of blood from the heart into the aorta is constricted. This leads to an undesirable heart condition that is commonly known as aortic valve stenosis (AS). If left untreated, AS can worsen and lead to a number of complications including endocarditis, arrhythmia and in some cases heart failure.
Heretofore, the conventional methods used to treat AS have typically involved either an aortic valve replacement or a procedure commonly known as percutaneous balloon valvuloplasty. In the case of a valve replacement, an extensive surgical procedure is generally required in which the aortic valve is replaced either by a mechanical or a porcine valve. On the other hand, being a percutaneous procedure, balloon valvuloplasty is somewhat less involved than a valve replacement procedure. Nevertheless, for many reasons including a high recurrence rate, and despite its initial acceptance, balloon valvuloplasty is now used infrequently and only palliatively or as a bridge to a subsequent valve replacement.
More recently, efficacious treatments for aortic valve stenosis have been developed which entail incising and dilating the stenosed aortic valve. For example, a device and method for treating AS is disclosed in co-pending, co-owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/353,827, filed by Leonard Schwartz (Schwartz '827) on Jan. 27, 2003, for an invention titled “A Device for Percutaneous Cutting and Dilating a Stenosis of the Aortic Valve”, and which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
As indicated above, in some applications, it is important to control the depth of the incision. In this regard, the present invention is directed to a percutaneous device and method for making incisions in a body conduit having a controlled, pre-selected incision depth. Preferably, the invention provides a cutting device for treating aortic valve stenosis by making controlled depth incisions in the aortic valve to thereby establish a more normal flow of blood from the left ventricle of the heart into the aorta.